Style Is Love! Drabbles and Oneshots
by The-Icon-Girl
Summary: Collection of randomly written oneshots and drabbles about everyone's fave pairing, the Style! All of these will be Stan/Kyle in some way. The rating will range from K to T and maybe even M! Read and Enjoii! And, don't forget to review!
1. EXPLANATION!

**Style Is Love - Drabbles and Oneshots  
**  
**CHAPTER ONE - EXPLANATION!**

Okay. Here we go.

Hello, hello, this is the Author. (wild cheering)  
I've decided to make this chapter my explanation of this idea.  
So…I'm writing this mostly because :  
**A)** I'm bored.  
**B)** Style Is Love, and I Love writing it!  
**C)** I'm bored.  
**D)** To improve my descriptive abilities.  
**E)** To allow readers to get an understanding of my view on Stan & Kyle, their relationship, and all of that.  
**F)** I'm bored.  
**G)** So I can get away with writing stupid crap.  
**H)** I'm bored.  
**I)** To see if I can accomplish something like this.  
**J)** To see people's opinions on my writing. (that means I need reviews!)  
And finally,  
**K)** I'M BORED!!

Now that that's out of the way…I'd like some prompts for when I actually start writing the _stories_…I'm going to start out with how the characters describe themselves and how they describe each other. Then I'll need some kind of something to get me going on the actual oneshot/drabble thingies. Leave me a word or sentence or something in a review if you have any ideas, and I might use it!

I'm stealing this oneshot/drabble idea from many different authors here. I saw a lot of these things, so I thought I'd give it a try. And while this is mainly about the Style, I'll try to throw in some other characters as well. For example, maybe a drabble from Kenny's POV while watching the Style when they're together. Something like that. I dunno.Anyways, these will mostly be fluff, but I do intend to try on some angst, and put in a bit of seriousness concerning the Style's relationship.

Maybe I'll throw in leather pants.  
Because…wouldn't Stan look super hot in them?  
I bet Kyle would too. Haha, maybe!

And now, on a kinda final sounding note…

WARNING: The following chapters may contain random/weird/insane/unprofessional/stupid stuff that may or may not be lame depending on your POV.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park. Nor do I own Stan or Kyle. But I do own the StyleIsLove thing, and if you steal it from me I will kick your ass ;-) Just kidding, but I'm pretty sure I made it up. Maybe I didn't. I dunno. I've written it on everything I own though…Hmph. I think I did make it up though so please, no stealing. And this disclaimer applies to all following chapters. I'm too damn lazy to write them on every one.

Author Notes will probably be written the end of every chapter. They'll explain anything that isn't clear that might have happened in the chapter. And if they don't, feel free to leave a review about it, or email me or something. I don't want confused readers!  
My email should be on my profile, as it won't show up on here.

Alright…so, that's all I've really got to say except…Bye, everyone, and remember to leave me a review for some reason. Any reason. I don't care what it is.  
Anyway, Peace and Love to you all!

Your spectacularly awesome author,  
The-Icon-Girl


	2. Hair

**Alrighty, let's get started! Here it is, the very first drabble I've ever written!**

**Enjoii!**

Hair

I hate my hair. It's really annoying. It won't stay under my hat, it's much too curly and even worse, it's auburn. It's messy, unmanageable, hard to hide, and annoying…I just hate it. I wish I had Stan's hair. It's straight, black, and so soft. It stays in place, wherever he puts it. Usually it just hangs down perfectly, his bangs landing right below his eyes. It's perfect, and graceful, the way he wears it. My hair is everything but graceful. My hair is horrible. I really, really hate it. It fails. Completely fails. At least when compared to Stan's.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Got a suggestion for the next drabble?? Leave it in a review!  
Got a suggestion for a later oneshot?? Leave it in a review!  
Haha, I'm already out of ideas. o.O And you all thought I was a writer!  
Next chapter as soon as I get a good idea!**

(To XoXoXKatieIsRawrXoXoX, I like the idea, and you get a cookie for being the first to leave a suggestion! offers cookie)


	3. Wendy

**Written for the wonderful ChapeauVert, who gave me this idea! Love-love!  
((Author offers cookie and hug))  
And love to omg.u.killed.kenny for giving me other wonderful ideas!! (and, yes, I'm lazy.)**

**Enjoii!**

**- Wendy -**

Wendy.

My rival for Stan's emotions.

No, I don't hate her.

We're just secret enemies.

We're nice to each other in public, and whenever we're with Stan.

We're even decently nice to each other when we're alone.

But I know that she knows that we're competing for his affection.

It's in the way she looks at me when Stan's not around. It's the same look Cartman gives me.

It's in the way she grabs his arm and clings to him when we're all together.

I have my methods too.

I sit next to him wherever we go.

I hug him whenever possible.

I'm almost always with him.

**This** is a competition.

We both want Stan.

We both want to belong to him.

I don't think either of us will win though.

Because, you see, there's a very large problem.

He's dating Kenny.

**o.O**

**Bet you didn't expect that one eh?**

**Until next time, Love-love to you all!**


	4. Bus Stop

**FINALLY!! A drabble from Stan's POV!! Aren't you excited!? LOL.**

**This idea was given to me by the wonderfully amusing ChapeauVert - So this one's for you!!**

Enjoii! 

-Bus Stop-

My favorite place in the whole universe is the bus stop. Everyday when I get there, I'm pulled into a hug by Kyle. I get to see his beautiful smile. I get to hold his hand on mornings when he doesn't feel well. And, on mornings when no one else is there, we share soft kisses. He always has an arm wrapped around my waist and his head on my shoulder until the bus comes. My arms are always wrapped around his shoulders in a protective kind of way, and he allows it. His presence is the only reason I like the bus stop. With out him, I would hate it.

**o.O o.O o.O**

**Eh...I'm not sure about this one. I don't like it much...**

**Your opinion? (Review. Eh.)  
**


	5. Math

**Here ya go, Drabble # 4!**

**Again, my thanks goes to ChapeauVert for this wonderful idea!  
(I'VE USED UP ALL OF YOUR SUGGESTIONS!! Do I get a prize? Lol!)**

**Enjoii!**

- Math -

I hate math class. No, I don't hate math, I actually like math. I really just hate that damned chalkboard. It gets all of Kyle's attention. He stares at it through the whole class, and I can't get his attention no matter how hard I try. I thought **_I _**was his boyfriend; not the goddamned chalkboard. Why doesn't he stare at _me_ like that? Well, I have caught him a few times but…it doesn't matter! He stares at that damned chalkboard _**way** _too much. I wonder if it's weird that I'm this jealous of a chalkboard…

Something tells me it is.

Maybe it's Kenny, sitting behind me, begging me in whispers to not break the board.

**O.o **  
**Who knew Stan was the jealous type, eh?  
I think it's cute! So very kawaii! (Kawaii is Japanese for 'Cute')(Hey, you learned something today, didn't you? A simple 'thank-you' will suffice!)  
Haha! Love to the readers (and even more to the reviewers!) until next time!  
**


	6. Caffeine

**Bwaha, I finally came up with my own idea! I'm so proud!**

**Enjoii!**

**- Caffeine -**

Stan has a very strange reaction to caffeine. It seems that caffeine makes him horny…and makes me look sexy. Caffeine doesn't affect me too much. It actually makes me tired. But Stan…doesn't let me sleep if he's had too much. I usually wake up a bit sore the next morning. And tired. He drinks coffee constantly, so he always has caffeine. Always. Of course, his reaction to caffeine is what mine is to alcohol. At least that's what Stan says. I can never remember. So I can't blame him really. Besides…with our reactions, there's never a boring moment!

**And, this time, I really mean o.O**

**Haha. I kinda like this one, and I never like my own stuff! **  
**Review pwease?**


	7. Describe

**Another of my own ideas! Wow. My ideas suck. Oh well.  
**  
**Enjoii!**

-Describe-

Kyle means the world to me…not that the world means much. Something like "Kyle is my everything" would work. There's got to be a better way to describe it though. I don't know. But I know that he's the best person who ever lived. Ever. And that's saying something. Some pretty damn awesome people have lived. Kyle's the best though. He beats everyone else by about infinity. He's just that great. I sometimes wished that I was him. I quit wishing that recently though. I don't want to be the person I keep kissing. That'd just be wrong in so many ways. Hmm…maybe "I love Kyle" would work?

Yeah. I think I like that one.

**--  
**

**There ya go!  
Stan's slightly ADD thoughts about Kyle.  
His thoughts will always turn out ADD like, I'm afraid. I have ADHD myself and can't be bothered to make Stan normal.  
However, I work my ass off to keep Kyle's normal. You don't know how painful it is to do that! Lol!  
I need ideas, seriously, or you will be stuck reading crap like this!  
Haha! Peace out!**


	8. Cold

**Yay! Oneshot time! Finally! Haha, I'm not sure whether this tiny thing counts as a oneshot! But we'll just call it that and be done with it, eh?**

Enjoii!

**- Cold -**

Kyle pulled on the arm around his waist, pulling it tighter around him, causing Stan to move even closer as they trudged through the snow. It was freezing, damnit, and Stan thought it'd be a great idea to take a walk to Stark's Pond. It wasn't a great idea. Kyle was freezing to death. So he let Stan pull him closer than they had ever walked before, which caused Kyle to go off on a blushing tangent, while Stan shook out of nervousness. Neither of them really cared about their own discomfort, as long as the other was okay. Stan took yet another step closer and they ended up basically connected at the hip. Kyle threw his arms around Stan and stopped walking, hugging him tightly. Stan blushed along with Kyle, but held on to him anyways.

"St-Stan I'm f-f-freezing t-to death!" Kyle's voice came out muffled, from his whole face being pressed into Stan's jacket. Stan hugged him even tighter and whispered

" It'll be fine, we're almost home, Ky." Kyle took a step backward and began walking again. Stan pulled him as close as possible, trying to keep his best friend warm at all costs. Kyle was prone to sickness this time of year. Stan couldn't handle seeing Kyle sick. So he hugged Kyle close, and walked until they reached the nearest house. It didn't really matter whose it was, as lonhg as they had a heater. _Knock, knock, knock. _The door opened, and a blone appeared in the doorway.

"K-Kenny, let us i-in. Kyle's f-freezing" The door opened wider, and Stan dragged Kyle inside, down a hall, through a doorway and onto Kenny's bed. He pulled the freezing boy into his lap and held him there, trying desperately to warm him up. Kenny watched from the doorway, smiling at his friends' actions.Kyle buried himself into Stan's jacket, taking in the warmth that always radiated from Stan. Kenny watched them snuggling into each other, smiling at how...just how stupid they were.

"I...I love you, Stan" The words fell upon Kenny's ears, and his eyes widened in shock. _Kyle finally said it?_ Kenny dragged himself out of the room, and as he was leaving, he heard a whispered "I love you too" in Stan's voice. _About fucking time. _Kenny thought, and shut the door to his room behind him.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()****  
I can't help but kinda like this one.  
This is much shorter than it looked on the notebook paper. Gurr.  
I'd really like an opinion on how I did for this one...and don't forget to leave me and idea or two!  
Peace Out!**


	9. Perfect

**_Gomenasai_ for the lateness!! I was out of ideas!  
(_'Gomenasai'_ is a formal form of the word '_gomen', _which is Japanese for 'sorry'.Or 'I'm sorry'. Either way, it works.)**  
**Enjoii!**

-Perfect-

Everything Stanley Marsh does is perfect.  
He walks in the most perfect way, like he doesn't care about what anyone thinks.  
The way he talks is perfect. So poetic and beautiful, no matter what he's saying. Even if it's "Fuck you, Cartman." It just sounds amazing.  
The sound of his voice is perfect too. It breaks in all the right places. And doesn't sound one bit unnatural when it happens. It's just his voice.  
The way he wears his hair is perfect. It hangs gracefully around his face. And it does this naturally; I've never once seen him style his hair.  
Even the way he listens is perfect! He looks right into your eyes, as if he's really listening to the words in your soul.  
I love how perfect he is.

But you know what I really love?  
How imperfect he becomes around me.

**/ / / / / /  
**

**In case you didn't get it, the last sentence implied that Stan gets nervous around Kyle.  
Obviously, this is Kyle's POV.  
In all seriousness, I need ideas. I am completely out. Maybe I have the dreaded Writer's Block!  
TTFN!**


	10. Warmth

**I have nothing of real importance to say so...  
Enjoii!**

-Warmth-

Kyle's hand finds mine as we walk down the street to my house, with Kenny on my other side, his arm draped across my shoulders. I love walking with these guys. Kenny's always so happy, and Kyle is always so warm. They radiate these things, seriously. I'm glad to be sandwiched between them everytime we walk together. Contrary to what Kyle says, I am always cold...

We round a corner, and Kyle's body is seperated from mine, for just a moment. The next second, he's pushed up against me again. The moment he was gone, I wassuddenly freezing. Bless this town for having such small sidewalks. If it didn't, I'd have frozen from not having Kyle and Kenny's bodies pressed up against mine. It would be nicer if Kenny wasn't such a retarded pervert though. He knows me and Kyle are dating now, and he still flirts shamelessly with me. I wonder what goes on in that brain of his. I don't think Kyle could get any more perfect, however. One arm around my wait and the other hand holding one of my own. My arm around his shoulders, and his head lying against my arm. I wonder how he walks with his head tilted like that. And I wish Kenny would get his hand out of my hair. It's so annoying. He's contantly playing with it. My hair might be "perfect", but that doesn't mean he needs to touch it. Kyle can touch it anytime he wants, though...

Kenny seperates from Kyle and I as we reach my house. Kenny waves to us, and I watch him walk away, with Kyle still connected to me. I notice how it seems to be a bit warmer now that we're alone...I guess Kenny's presence on the walk home is actually uneeded...  
I'll be sure to tell him to rape someone else's hair tomorrow.****

o.0  
Stan's thoughts are so ADD. I don't know how I get away with writing him like this.  
Inspired by the fact that is is really, really cold in my room.  
Oh, how I wish I could scoop up the kinda-abandoned Kenny and cuddle him.  
Anyways, if you leave a review without any kind of inspiration/idea, I will...well, I won't care, but I really would like some ideas.  
Next chapter when I get a good idea!  
See ya!


	11. The Best Friends

**Dedicated to omg..kenny!! Hope you like it!!**

**Enjoii!**

-The Best Friends-

I jump out of my bed and rush towards the front door, the ringing sound from the doorbell making me want to punch something. I fling the door open to find a red-faced Stan standing in my doorway with a bunch of flowers in his arms. My mouth drops open. _...what the hell? Why is Stan holding a bunch of flowers? And why the hell is he doing it on my doorstep? Maybe this has to do with..._  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KYLE!!" Kenny pops up from behind Stan, grinning like a lunatic. _Today's my...oh!_ I smile at them, and Stan shoves the bundle of flowers into my arms. I drop them and hug him tightly.  
"K-kyle! You're smothering me!" I release him and laugh loudly, smiling possibly the widest I ever have in my life._ Who knew something like this could make me so happy?_  
"You didn't have to stop!" I laugh again and pull both him and Kenny into another hug.  
"I love you guys."  
"I love you too, Kyle" They both say, and I sigh happily. The next second they escape from my grasp, and Kenny shoves me into Stan's arms. Stan kisses the top of my head.  
My friends are the best in the whole world.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
**

**I can't help but enjoy this one!  
I don't know if this is truly Style, but I will consider it so!  
Any ideas? Leave them in a review!  
Peace out!**


	12. New Word

**Took me much too long to update! I've been busy!**

**Enjoii! **

-New Word-

Kyle learned a new word today. He learned it from Kenny. And apparently, Kenny picked it up from some anime he was watching. The word is in Japanese, I think.

Every few seconds, Kyle says it randomly. He looks insanely cute when he does it.

If only I knew what the word meant. Knowing Kenny, it probably means something obsene.

It's still cute though. Anything Kyle does is cute....

The word is 'Sakujo'.

I wonder what that means...maybe 'I'm a girl' or something. It would be adorable if he was saying that...

Kenny says it means 'eliminate'.

Damn.

**2012 2012 2012 2012  
Supposed to be the year the world ends or something...**

Stan's thoughts are always ADD like this...  
Anyways, this one was rushed, and didn't turn out well...  
I'm too tired to say much more, so TTFN.

**(Review!!!) **


	13. The Bet

**OMG....you guys, I'm so sorry. It's been so long since I've written anything. I hope this will make up for it! Probably not much though, it's so short. :( **

**Well, enjoi!**

-The Bet-

Stan's hands traveled down Kyle's thin waist, feeling every inch of the shorter boy's body. Kyle breathed out a sigh against Stan's chest. His breath caught in his throat. Kyle never made sounds like that. When Stan caught his breath, he pulled Kyle in for a kiss, loving the way Kyle's mouth felt against his. When they broke apart, Stan's mouth found Kyle's neck. Almost immediately, Stan heard a moan escape from his best friend's lips. He wanted to hear the sound again, so he found a spot Kyle seemed to epecially like and bit him gently. Upon hearing the loud moan Kyle made, he bit slightly harder. Kyle's body suddenly pressed against his. Stan could feel Kyle's heartbeat against his own. One of Kyle's hands made it's way to Stan's hair, and one of Stan's hands made it into Kyle's. Stan pulled away from Kyle's neck, kissing Kyle on the lips again. Kyle moaned into Stan's mouth. Stan pulled away from him, and smirked at the sight in front of him. Kyle's lips were red, there were small marks on his neck, his shirt was bunched up and his pupils were dilated. A look of confusion crossed Kyle's face as Stan stood and stared. A second later, Stan yelled "Ha! I win!" Kyle's face turned red. "I knew it! I knew you wanted me!" Stan smirked down at Kyle.

"Alright, you win." Kyle said, pulling his shirt down and straightening it. "But I win too."

"What do you win?" Stan said, still smirking.

"I win you." The smirk faded from Stan's face, but before it could vanish completely, Kyle jumped on him and kissed him, hard. When they parted, the smirk found it's way back onto Stan's face.

"We should make bets more often," Stan said "I always seem to get what I want out of them."  
A smile crossed Kyle's lips. Stan reflected the smile back, and kissed Kyle again.  
Yes, both boys thought, we should make bets like this more often.

**-1-1-1-1-1-  
Yeah. The mood I was in fueled this! I wanted to write something a bit more....sexual. But I failed. Horribly. Oh well. I wrote this late at night, so sorry for any grammar mistakes. I hope you liked it, and this chapter is for Carly, my wonderful Aussie friend. She reminded me that I hadn't updated anything in a while. So this is for you love! **

**'til next time, happiness and hugs to the readers! And kisses for the reviewers!**


End file.
